Kicked Out
by Riverthunder
Summary: Unfortunately, not everyone readily accepts the various challenges people deal with in their lives, whether they be gender identity, sexuality, or romantic preference. When Akoya learns this first hand after his mother tosses him out onto the streets, it's up to Ibushi and Kinshiro to protect Akoya and keep him safe.


Akoya sobbed, shoving clothes into his bag and blinking tears out of his eyes. _Breathe,_ he thought to himself, throwing T-shirts and pants onto his bed and going through the few precious belongings he had. Carefully he stowed his grandfather's pocketwatch, his necklace, his savings, his wallet, and his stuffed teddy bear into the bag and piled his clothes under and around them. Then, he took the picture of his pet Cavalier King Charles Spaniel Corporal and Corporal's old collar and laid them on top of his clothes.

Akoya seized his cellphone and glanced around his room one last time, trying to work up the courage he needed to do this.

Then he turned and left his room for the last time.

His mother was glaring at him as he headed for the door.

"I hope you're not going to one of your boyfriends' houses," she spat, eyeing him fiercely.

"They're not my boyfriends," Akoya snarled in reply, glaring at her. "They're just my friends."

"Right," she laughed. "You said they know you're a girl, right? They're just waiting for a chance to get into your pants."

Akoya felt sick. "Shut up," he whispered, shaking slightly. "Just shut up. You don't know them. You don't know what they've done for me."

Mrs. Gero smirked. She knew she had hit a nerve. "They don't care about you. They just want you around for your body. They'll say anything to you if they think they'll get something out of it."

"STOP IT!"

"You're _nothing_ to them. You're a toy. You're something to amuse them. Once they get bored of your little phase-"

"IT'S NOT A PHASE! I'VE BEEN THIS WAY FOR YEARS!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me," Mrs. Gero hissed.

Akoya glared at her. "I'm going. I'm going and I'm never coming back." He threw open the door, and headed outside.

Mrs. Gero watched him go. "Don't come crying to me when you find out I'm right. And don't expect us to keep giving you any money. You're dead to me. You're not my daughter anymore."

"I never was," Akoya whispered back, but she was already gone.

He wandered down the streets, walking aimlessly as he wondered what he was going to do.

Finally he sat down and dug his cellphone out of his bag and texted the only two people he trusted.

To: Kinshiro Kusatsu & Ibushi Arima

From: Akoya Gero

Hey. Can I come over to one of your houses and spend the night?

He closed his eyes as he hit send. _Please,_ he begged silently. _Just one night. All I need is one night. I'll never ask you for anything again..._

A vibration in his hand shook him back to reality. He flipped open the phone.

To: Akoya Gero & Ibushi Arima

From: Kinshiro Kusatsu

I would let you but my parents are out tonight and I'm not sure how they'd react. I don't want them to do something to you because of your physical gender being different from your real one.

 _Fair enough,_ Akoya thought to himself.

Before he could reply, he had another message coming in.

To: Akoya Gero & Kinshiro Kusatsu

From: Ibushi Arima

I just asked my parents and they say you can stay as long as you need, Akoya. They want me to come pick you up, too. Where are you?

Akoya sighed in relief and figured out where he was, then sent the address to Ibushi.

To: Akoya Gero & Ibushi Arima

From: Kinshiro Kusatsu

He's right by me, Ibu. I'll come wait with him.

To: Akoya Gero & Kinshiro Kusatsu

From: Ibushi Arima

Okay, good idea. I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't move, okay, Akoya?

Akoya nodded to himself, then sent his reply:

To: Kinshiro Kusatsu & Ibushi Arima

From: Akoya Gero

Okay. Thank you.

A few minutes later he saw none other than Kinshiro hurrying down the street to him. The Student Council President crouched down beside him.

"Akoya! What happened?"

Akoya looked down. "I told my mother," he whispered.

Kinshiro' eyes widened. "Oh no," he whispered. "Akoya, she didn't-?"

"She did," he replied softly, feeling tears prick his eyes again. "She disowned me. Threw me out. She said that I was her daughter, not her son. She said it's a phase and I'll change my mind in a few months at most." His voice cracked. "She... She said that you two were only going along with this because you want to have sex with me-"

"I hope you don't believe that," Kinshiro cut in. "You're good looking and all but I'm not interested in a relationship with you like that."

Akoya cracked a sad, watery smile. "I know. I told her that."

"Good."

"Anyway... I'm on my own. I don't know what I'm going to do." He made a soft, whimpering noise. "I'm scared, President."

"Kin," Kinshiro replied automatically. "And listen; it will be fine. You can stay with the Arimas for a few days, and I'll talk to my parents. I don't know if they'll accept you but I'll try and help you. Okay?"

"Okay," Akoya mumbled.

Kinshiro wrapped his arms around him, pulling the younger boy into a hug. "It will be alright, Akoya. I promise. I promise it will be okay."

A few minutes later Ibushi appeared in his family's car. "Akoya! Are you okay? What happened?"

Kinshiro helped Akoya to his feet and picked up his bag. "He told his mother," he growled fiercely.

"She didn't really-?" Ibushi began, horrified.

"She did." Kinshiro tossed the bag gently into the backseat and climbed into the back with it.

Ibushi opened the passenger door and ushered Akoya inside.

They drove back to the Arima household with Kinshiro and Ibushi trying to make Akoya feel better to no avail.

At last they reached the huge home and Ibushi and Kinshiro lead the seemingly dazed Ibushi to the front door. It opened and they saw a tall man with shaggy olive green hair and a slightly shorter woman with blonde hair waiting in the doorway.

"You're Akoya, right?" The woman asked gently, taking Akoya's hand and leading him inside.

"Yes," he replied softly, trying not to cry.

"Hey, don't cry, kiddo," Ibushi's father said bracingly. "You'll be alright. You can stay here as long as you need if your mom really is stupid enough to kick out her only son."

"Here, Akoya," Mrs. Arima said gently, passing him a plate of cookies and a mug of hot chocolate while Mr. Arima seated him in a chair at the table. "Just try to calm down, honey."

Kinshiro and Ibushi both took seats on either side of Akoya.

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad."

"No problem," Mr. Arima smirked happily.

"Well, Akoya, we should introduce ourselves, right?" Mrs. Arima smiled. "I'm Arisu, and this is my husband, Masahiro."

"Hi," Masahiro smiled.

"Hello," Akoya mumbled nervously.

Kinshiro smiled at the two of them. "Thank you for taking him in."

"Of course, sweetheart," Arisu smiled sweetly. "Anything for Ibushi's friends."

Akoya glanced at them nervously. "Y-you know why she kicked me out, right?"

"Yeah, Ibushi told us," Masahiro nodded. "Don't worry. We don't mind if you're a boy in a girl's body. We'd definitely rather have you safe in our house than out on the streets."

"Right." Mrs. Arima gave Akoya a kind smile. "You can stay here as long as you need to, Akoya. We don't mind at all."

Akoya tried to thank them but instead he found himself yawning.

"Come on, Akoya," Arisu said kindly, putting her hands on his shoulders and steering him upstairs. "I set up the bedroom next to Ibushi's for you. You need to get some sleep. It's been a stressful day for you."

Akoya yawned again and turned to glance back at the other Student Council members. "Guys, I-"

"Don't worry about it, Ibushi called up, smiling and picking up the car keys again. "We're glad to help. Come on, Kin, I'll take you home."

"Alright. Get some sleep, Akoya."

Masahiro walked the two to the door and picked up Akoya's bag. "I'll take this up for him. Night, Kin."

"Goodnight, Mr. Ibushi."

Smiling to himself, the man closed the door and turned to head up the stairs himself. He carefully opened the door to the guest bedroom and peeked inside as he left the bag by the door.

Akoya was already fast asleep on the bed, looking peaceful at last.


End file.
